PARA DORMIR
by Ditzai Andrew Cromwell
Summary: ES UN POEMFIC DONDE UNA PEQUEÑA ENCUENTRA EN LAS ESTRELLAS UNA LINDA HISTORIA PARA DORMIR


**Aclaraciones:**

**Ok. Cuestiones legales ninguno de los personajes de la serie de Candy Candy me pertenece, si así fuera Albert seria solo mío jaja.**

**La poesía que utilice para este fic tampoco me pertenece se llama Margarita Debayle y pertenece a Rubén Darío.**

**Escribo este fic como un homenaje para un hombre muy importante en mi vida (a parte de Albert) que es mi padre que me enseño a amar la poesía y que aunque ya no esté conmigo siempre tendremos ese lazo para unirnos junto con todos los recuerdos que tengo de el.**

**A todas las chicas que leen y escriben gracias por leerme y espero sus comentarios y espero leer muy pronto sus trabajos.**

**Atte.: Ditzai Andry Cromwell**

**MINI POEM FIC**

**PARA LA GUERRA FLORIDA 2010**

**PARA DORMIR**

La cálida noche había caído ya dentro de los terrenos que conformaban el amplio imperio de la familia Andrew; dentro de la habitación principal un joven rubio de impresionantes y hermosos ojos azules se encontraba ya sobre el lecho tratando de descansar.

Había tenido un día realmente muy cansado y en este momento lo único que deseaba era entregarse a los brazos de Morfeo pero al parecer era algo que por alguna razón no tendría de momento

Eran mas de las doce cuando el sueño le había abandonado sin tener razón alguna, miro a su costado y se encontró con una de las imágenes mas hermosas que había visto en su vida y que ahora tenia derecho a contemplar a cada hora y sin ningún decoro, su Candy, su esposa Candy; se habían casado hace un poco mas de ocho años y ese tiempo juntos había sido el mas feliz de su existencia.

Estaba completamente perdido en la angelical figura de esposa que dormía tranquilamente a su lado, mientas se acurrucaba junto a el, esperaba pronto poder acompañarla pero el sueño se negaba a llegar a el.

El silencio de la casa fue de pronto interrumpido por pequeños y poco sigilosos pasos que traspasaban el pasillo y se alejaban lentamente, con una sonrisa en los labios se desprendió de los brazos que lo sujetaban de la cintura y salió de la habitación.

Recorrió el camino seguro de saber donde encontraría a ese pequeño duende que utilizaba las noches para escabuirse de la mansión y mirar las estrellas.

¿Qué hace mi princesa? –sonrió al ver que la figura frente a el daba un salto.

Papi – sonrió tiernamente – ven acompáñame a ver las estrellas – mientras le tendía la mano para que se sentara a su lado en el césped justo en medio del portal de las rosas de Anthony

Albert se sentó a su lado sonriendo sin querer, su hija era la conjunción perfecta entre el y su esposa; con el cabello rizado y alborotado de Candy y los impresionantes luceros de Albert además había heredado su gran gusto por la naturaleza al igual que la hiperactividad de su esposa.

No habías prometido que no volverías a salir tan tarde – intentando ser firme

Lo se pero no pude resistirme, es que solo míralas son tan hermosas.

Albert miro al cielo y contemplo su magnificencia.

Tienes razón son hermosas.

Me gustaría tener una

Te pareces a la princesa de un cuento que recuerdo.

¿un cuento?

Si el de una el de una princesa que también quería una estrella- mientras le pinchaba la nariz con sus dedos.

¿me lo contaras?- poniendo una cara tan tierna que Albert no pudo dejar de reír.

Chantajista- riendo -Si prometes irte ya a dormir te contare el cuento – le sonrió pues sabía que su hija adoraba los cuentos.

Si vamos.- tomándolo de la mano para que se apresurara

Caminaron de la mano hasta la habitación de la pequeña y una vez que estuvo bien arropada el comenzó a contar

**Esto era un rey que tenía  
un palacio de diamantes,  
una tienda hecha de día  
y un rebaño de elefantes,  
un kiosko de malaquita,  
un gran manto de tisú,  
y una gentil princesita,  
tan bonita,  
Margarita,  
tan bonita, como tú.**

**Una tarde, la princesa  
vio una estrella aparecer;  
la princesa era traviesa  
y la quiso ir a coger.**

**La quería para hacerla  
decorar un prendedor,  
con un verso y una perla  
y una pluma y una flor.**

**Las princesas primorosas  
se parecen mucho a ti:  
cortan lirios, cortan rosas,  
cortan astros. Son así.**

-¿y que hiso la princesa? – pregunto curiosa.

- debes tener paciencia mi princesa, ahora te cuento.

**Pues se fue la niña bella,  
bajo el cielo y sobre el mar,  
a cortar la blanca estrella  
que la hacía suspirar.**

**Y siguió camino arriba,  
por la luna y más allá;  
más lo malo es que ella iba  
sin permiso de papá.**

**Cuando estuvo ya de vuelta  
de los parques del Señor,  
se miraba toda envuelta  
en un dulce resplandor.**

**Y el rey dijo: —«¿Qué te has hecho?  
te he buscado y no te hallé;  
y ¿qué tienes en el pecho  
que encendido se te ve?».**

**La princesa no mentía.  
Y así, dijo la verdad:  
—« Fui a cortar la estrella mía  
**

**a la azul inmensidad».**

**Y el rey clama: —«¿No te he dicho  
que el azul no hay que cortar?.  
¡ Qué locura!, ¡Qué capricho!...  
El Señor se va a enojar».**

**Y ella dice: —«No hubo intento;  
yo me fui no sé por qué.  
Por las olas por el viento  
fui a la estrella y la corté».**

**Y el papá dice enojado:  
—« Un castigo has de tener:  
vuelve al cielo y lo robado  
vas ahora a devolver»**

Ohh, pero no es justo que tenga que devolver la estrella- haciendo un mohín.

Calma princesa aun no termino.

Cuéntame entonces que mas pasa – impaciente.

Tranquila allá voy

**La princesa se entristece  
por su dulce flor de luz,  
cuando entonces aparece  
sonriendo el Buen Jesús.**

**Y así dice: —«En mis campiñas  
esa rosa le ofrecí;  
son mis flores de las niñas  
que al soñar piensan en mí».**

**Viste el rey pompas brillantes,  
y luego hace desfilar  
cuatrocientos elefantes  
a la orilla de la mar.**

**La princesita está bella,  
pues ya tiene el prendedor  
en que lucen, con la estrella,  
verso, perla, pluma y flor.**

Albert había notado que su pequeña se había rendido finalmente al cansancio y ahora dormía profundamente mientras una alegre sonrisa adornaba sus labios.

Se acerco para darle un beso en la frente mientras terminaba de arroparla le relató

**Margarita, está linda la mar,  
y el viento  
lleva esencia sutil de azahar:  
tu aliento.**

**Si lejos de mí llegas a estar, ****  
guarda, niña, un gentil pensamiento  
al que un día te quiso contar  
un cuento**

Se dirigió a la salida para toparse con una mirada verde esmeralda que lo miraba enternecida, sin decir nada le tendió la mano que el tomo gustoso mientras caminaban lentamente hacia su había para dormir al fin.

ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE COMENTARIOS YA SABEN UN REVIEW


End file.
